The present invention relates to a urine collecting device and more specifically, to an self-contained urine collecting device usable by females.
Urinals designed specific to the male anatomy have been well known and common in the art for many years. The technology utilized in designing and constructing male urinals is fairly rudimentary. Male urinals are basic in design largely because of the highly utilitarian capabilities of the multi-directional male urethra located within the penis. Moreover, due to the somewhat rare incidence of urinary tract infections in men, avoiding such infections has not been a male urinal design consideration.
Such mitigating features and conveniences are not present with respect to the female urinary system. The female urethral orifice is disposed at the surface of the perineum. The female anatomy presents no analogous penis-like appendage whereby urine flow can be directed into a receptacle. Consequently, any female urinal must be designed to accommodate a generally non-directable flow of urine.
In addition, bladder and other urinary tract infections are much more common with females. This is due, in part, because the female urethra is approximately one-third of the length of the male urethra. Thus, potentially infectious fomites must migrate only a short distance to reach the infection-prone bladder. Furthermore, the orifice of the female urethra is disposed in close proximity to the vaginal and anal orifices which are profuse with bacteria. This close proximity greatly increases the probability of organism migration into the urethral orifice. Therefore, a urine collection device designed for female users must also possess features that would inhibit or prevent urinary tract infections.
Similarly, because the female urethral orifice is disposed at the surface of the perineum, any urinal device must be designed to abut or adjoin the female user in a fluid-tight fashion to prevent the seepage of urine between the body and the device. It is important that such a urinal be formed to come into direct contact with the female body without undue discomfort, pain, or psychological stress.
Existing devices in the art address certain of the individual considerations set forth above. Notably, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,235 and 4,194,508 disclose female urinary drainage devices which are employed for incontinence purposes. These inventions work well to divert urine from the female body by way of external tubes which empty into separate containers. However, the female user often experiences discomfort and inconvenience when using these devices. This is due to the operational placement of the devices which fit intravaginally and intralabially, respectively. Though workable for incontinence purposes, these devices can be uncomfortable for the female use because of their invasive nature.
Devices such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,698 isolate the urethral orifice from bacterial migration. In devices similar to this invention, an apparatus is inserted into the vaginal orifice and a hollow canal is placed intralabially over the urethral orifice. When used, urine passes directly into the hollow canal thereby avoiding vaginal contact altogether. The urine is then collected through a tube into a separate receptacle. Unfortunately, these devices are also devoid of considerations of user comfort and convenience.
In addition, simple bottle or jug-like apparatuses have been devised which accommodate both male and female users. With little attention to sanitation, user comfort, or spillage reduction, devices such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,309,779 and 3,727,244 essentially require the user to urinate into a receptacle. Formed mainly of rigid plastomeric materials, these urinals would appear to have been designed without the female user in mind. Though self-contained and of simple design, these urinals utilize extremely dated, if not primitive, technology to abruptly meet a very delicate need.